All My Demons Greeting Me as a Friend
| recorded = 2015–16 | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = 46:48 (standard) 64:40 (deluxe) | label = | producer = |Odd Martin Skålnes|Magnus Skylstad|Nicolas Rebscher|Jeremy Wheatley|Alf Lund Gobolt|Electric|Pablo Nouvelle}} | prev_title = Running with the Wolves | prev_year = 2015 | next_title = Infections of a Different Kind (Step 1) | next_year = 2018 | misc = }} All My Demons Greeting Me as a Friend is the debut studio album by Norwegian singer Aurora. It was released on March 11, 2016 by Decca Records.AURORA announces debut album, All My Demons Greeting Me as a Friend It was preceded by the Running with the Wolves extended play, which was released in May 2015. The album includes singles "Runaway", "Running With The Wolves", "Murder Song (5, 4, 3, 2, 1)", "Half the World Away", "Conqueror", "I Went Too Far", and "Winter Bird". Critical reception | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = | rev2 = DIY | rev2Score = | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3Score = A- | rev4 = MusicOMH | rev4Score = | rev5 = The Guardian | rev5Score = }} All My Demons Greeting Me as a Friend received generally positive reviews from music critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album received an average score of 80, which indicates "generally favorable reviews", based on 10 reviews. Track listing All tracks produced by Odd Martin Skålnes and Magnus Åserud Skylstad, except where noted. | extra1 = | title2 = Conqueror | length2 = 3:27 | writer2 = | extra2 = }} | title3 = Running with the Wolves | length3 = 3:14 | writer3 = | extra3 = | title4 = Lucky | length4 = 4:04 | writer4 = | extra4 = | title5 = Winter Bird | length5 = 4:07 | writer5 = | extra5 = | title6 = I Went Too Far | length6 = 3:27 | writer6 = | extra6 = }} | title7 = Through the Eyes of a Child | length7 = 4:34 | writer7 = | extra7 = | title8 = Warrior | length8 = 3:43 | writer8 = | extra8 = }} | title9 = Murder Song (5, 4, 3, 2, 1) | length9 = 3:20 | writer9 = | extra9 = | title10 = Home | length10 = 3:32 | writer10 = | extra10 = | title11 = Under the Water | length11 = 4:24 | writer11 = | extra11 = | title12 = Black Water Lilies | length12 = 4:42 | writer12 = | extra12 = | all_writing = }} | extra13 = | title14 = Murder Song (5, 4, 3, 2, 1) | note14 = Acoustic | length14 = 3:38 | writer14 = | extra14 = | title15 = Nature Boy | length15 = 2:59 | writer15 = | extra15 = | title16 = Wisdom Cries | length16 = 4:07 | writer16 = | extra16 = | title17 = Running with the Wolves | note17 = Pablo Nouvelle Remix | length17 = 3:50 | writer17 = | extra17 = }} | all_writing = | title1 = | length1 = | title2 = | length2 = | title3 = | length3 = | title4 = | length4 = | title5 = | length5 = | title6 = | length6 = | title7 = | length7 = | title8 = | length8 = | title9 = | length9 = | title10 = | length10 = }} Notes * signifies an additional producer. Personnel * Aurora Aksnes – vocals, piano on "Runaway", "I Went Too Far", "Through the Eyes of a Child" and "Black Water Lilies", synth on "Runaway" * Alf Lund Godbolt – synth on "Conqueror" and "Lucky", programming on "Through the Eyes of a Child" * Nicolas Rebscher – synth on "Running with the Wolves", keyboards on "Wisdom Cries", programming on "Running with the Wolves" and "Wisdom Cries" * Odd Martin Skålnes – synth on all standard edition tracks except "Conqueror", "Running with the Wolves", "Lucky", "Home" and "Under the Water", piano on "Home" and "Half the World Away", drums & percussion on "Conqueror", programming on "Conqueror", "Lucky", "Winter Bird", "I Went Too Far", "Under the Water", "Black Water Lilies" and "Half the World Away", bass guitar on "Conqueror", "Running with the Wolves", "Lucky", "Murder Song (5, 4, 3, 2, 1)" and "Home", acoustic guitar on "Murder Song (5, 4, 3, 2, 1,)" (Acoustic) and "Nature Boy" * Magnus Åserud Skylstad – drums & percussion, synth on "Runaway", "Lucky", "Through the Eyes of a Child" and "Warrior", piano on "Conqueror" * Oystein Skar – synth on "Home" * Pete Davis – keyboards & programming on "Conqueror", "I Went Too Far" and "Warrior" * Michelle Leonard – keyboards & programming on "Wisdom Cries" * Edvard Eriford – programming on "Under the Water" * Henrik Michelsen – programming on "Under the Water" * Matias Monsen – cello on "Nature Boy" * Askjell Solstrand – wurlitzer organ on "Half the World Away" * Geoff Lawson – conduction of the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra on "Half the World Away" Charts References Category:2016 debut albums Category:Decca Records albums Category:Glassnote Records albums Category:Aurora (singer) albums